Waiting For Someone Like You
by SoccerSmartie
Summary: Oh boy another school dance. Will Ron and Hermione finally express the feelings they have been having for each other since 1st year. Will they go to the dance together? Then after the dance what will happen? Sequels UP!.Finished!
1. A Little Bit Of Luck

A Little Bit Of Luck

"Oh boy, another school dance,"Ron said reading the notice that was posted on then Gryffindor notice board.

"Oh come on Ron, it will be fun," Hermione said smilling.

"I guess so."

"It will, trust me."

"Okay."

"Come on lets go tell Harry!"

"Okay,"Ron said following Hermione out of the Gryffindor Common room and down the halls to the Great Hall. Sure enough Harry was there at the Gryffindor table. Ron sat down across from Harry and Hermione sat down beside Ron.

"Harry, there is going to be another school dance," Hermione said happily. Ron didn't know why she was so excited about a school dance, but he continued eating his dinner while Hermione and Harry talked about it.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it is going to be next Friday," she shrieked.

"Okay."

"Are you going to go? Ron and I are."

"Wait you two are going together?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

"Are you-- Woah wait a second. Ron and I are not going together, I mean of course we are going together, but as friends not a date."

"Oh really? Well I guess I will go and hang out with Ron and you unless of course he gets a date or you get a date." Harry said laughing.

"Oh shutup Harry,"Ron barrled into the conversation.

"Hermione why are you so eager to go to this dance? You got a hot date,"Harry asked laughing again.

"No, but it will be fun,"Hermione said defensivly,"and besides I could always get a date."

"Oh is Vicky boy coming to town?" Ron asked chuckling.

"Don't call him that, but no he isn't. I don't really talk to him anymore."

"Oh really? You don't owl Krum anymore?" Ron asked smiling.

"No. Now if you will excuse me I am going to the Dormitory to do my homework before either of you come up with another way to offend me," Hermione said walking off in a huffy.

"Harry, do you think we offended her in anyway?" Ron asked.

"We? I didn't offend her you DID,"Harry said.

"Whatever,"Ron said stretching his arms.

"Hey we should probably be heading back to the Common Room."

"Yeah sure."

When they got inside the common room Hermione was sitting at the fireplace diligently finishing her homework. Ron walked over to where she was sitting and asked,"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No,"she said rather rudely.

"Hey look, I'm really sorry about what happend at dinner, I shouldn't have been a jerk. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" Ron said while sitting down and giving her the pouty face.

"Yes I forgive you just stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Ron said still giving her the pouty face,"Like this?"

"Yes,"Hermione said giggling,"Please stop."

"Okay Hermy."

"So do you still have homework?" Hermione asked.

"You know it."

"What do you have left to do?" Hermione asked.

"Potion's Essay and thats it,"Ron said.

"Okay I will help you, if you need it."

"Of course I do,"Ron said while pulling a peice of parchment out of his bag.

"Okay,"Hermione said.

So she explained the whole paper to Ron so he could write it.

"Alright,thanks for the help." Ron said.

"Oh, no problem." Hermione said.

"Well I'm going to bed, goodnight 'Mione."

"Yeah me to. Goodnight Ron."

Ron walked up slowly to the room that he shared with Harry, Nevielle, Dean, and Seamus. All of the other boys were sound asleep. Ron just quietly walked over to his bed and climbed into it and fell asleep without changing into his pajamas.

He woke up to Harry hitting him on the head with his pillow and screaming,"RON WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE QUIDITCH PITCH REMEMBER! I SAID I WOULD HELP YOU WORK ON YOUR KEEPER SKILLS!"

"Yeah, man. Stop yelling in my ear. You hurt my eardrum!"

"Whatever get off your lazy arse and get ready to go practice."

"FINE!"

Ron slowly go out of bed and put on a new shirt and pants. Then him and Harry walked down to the Quiditch Pitch and got their brooms.

"Okay Ron, I'll get the Quaffle you go gaurd your goals."

"Okay,"Ron said.

Ron swung one leg over his broom and flew up to the three rings that he was to guard. Harry came out of the locker room with a Quaffle then flew in front of the three rings.

"Okay. Give it your best shot!" Ron yelled.

Harry threw the Quaffle into one of the three rings and Ron looked a little angry.

"That was lucky,"Ron yelled.

Harry kept throwing the Quaffle at one of the three rings sometimes missing and sometimes getting the Quaffle into the ring.

When they were done Ron and Harry went into the locker room and put their brooms up and the Quaffle. When they walked out of the locker room Hermione was standing right there.

"Oh there you two are." She said.

"Yeah Hermione, whats up?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing I just wanted to ask you two if you were coming to eat lunch?"

"Oh but of course,"Ron said.

"Yeah thats what I thought." Hermione said giggling.

"So how was practice you two?"She asked walking beside them towards the Great Hall.

"It was okay, I could have done better." Ron said.

"Okay, well do you two have anymore homework to do before the end of the weekend?"

"Nope,"Harry and Ron said at the same time. Hermione looked shocked, they almost never finished their homework before Sunday.

They had just entered the Great Hall and saw Malfoy picking on some second year. The three of them sat down at the Gryffindor table and Ron started putting loads of food on his plate.

A/N: I was going to put this chapter together with the 2nd one but I decided that it would be to long, so I split them up. So the 2nd chapter should be posted soon. Please read and review.


	2. Potions Meltdown&Some Hallway Trouble

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Potions Meltdown And A Little Hallway Trouble

The dance was coming up very quickly. It was now two days before the Hogwarts End Of The Year Dance(A/N: Stupid name I know, but I couldn't think of anything better.If I do I will come back and change it.). Hermione couldn't wait even though she was just going with her two best friends Ron and Harry. Ron wasn't all that thrilled about the dance, he wanted to ask Hermione to be his date but everytime he had tried he either couldn't get the words out or someone or something interrupted him.

Harrry, Ron, and Hermione were now sitting in Professor Snape's Potions class. Harry was once again being lectured by Professor Snape.

"Hermione, is this right?" Ron asked indicating his cauldren that was suppose to contain Anti-Poison Potion.

"RON WAI---"

"KABOOM! BAM! BOOM!"

Ron had added wolfsbane to his potion at the wrong step. It resulted into a chemical backfire. Hermione looked up and saw Ron standing there very still looking dumbfounded, his hair partially black from the small explosion. The room was filled with smoke and Ron stood there very shocked with his eyes wide.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermionme asked very slowly.

"Y-yeah, I t-think s-s-so."

Harry was standing there next to Ron laughing uncontrolably at the expression on Ron's ashy face.

"Mr.Weasley,"Professor Snape started,"I think this little antic has caused you to have an extra homework assignment." Ron grunted in disappointment.

"One scroll on the proper way and the proper steps to brew an Anti-Poison Potion," Snape said very angrily.

"Class dismissed." Snape yelled. The whole class rushed out of the classrom, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione started walking towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Good going Ron,"Harry snorted hitting Ron on the back.

"Shutup Harry, just drop it okay?" Ron said angrily shoving Harry away.

"Okay," Harry said laughing.

"Lavender I'm not sure that will work," Hermione protested.

"Of course it will. You have liked Ron forever, and we are pretty sure, wait actaully we are completly positive he feels the same way,"Parvati squealed excitidly.

"Okay," Hermione said sounding unsure.

"Okay, so you are going to go to the dance. We are going to help you get ready, no worries. Then when you get to the dance, Ron will see you and surely ask you to dance. When he does, you tell him how you feel. Unless... you think he is going to tell you, then of course you just keep your trap shut. Got it?" Lavender said beaming.

"Sure," Hermione said feeling a bit apprehensive to this plan.

Parvati and Lavender sqealed gleefully and jumped up and down numerous times on the account that Hermione and Ron might actually finally be together. Everyone that knew Ron and Hermione thought that sooner or later they would be together, I mean come on they are perfect for each other. Hermione sighed happily, then got up and left to meet up with her two best friends, Ron and Harry of course. She was running quickly down the corridors towards the Great Hall to find Ron and Harry.

"Harry, I'm telling you we are just friends," Ron said while moving rather quickly down the hall toward the Great Hall for lunch.

"And Ron I'm telling you that you and her are meant for each other. You like her and she likes you, it is quite obvious actually,"Harry pointed out.

"Yeah well I suppose your right---ugh," Ron was in the middle of talking when a certain bushy haired girl knocked him straight to the ground. Hermione was on lieing on top of Ron, and Harry was standing there looking at them and thinking what the hell just happened.

"Sorry, I didn't see you two right there," Hermione said while getting off Ron who was turning red in the face.

"It's(laugh) okay (laugh) it was (laugh) funny," Ron burst out while laughing uncontrolably and getting up to a standing position.

"Why were you running down the hall anyway Hermione?" Harry asked with arms crossed on his upper stomach and tapping his foot lightly, trying not to laugh.

"Oh I was looking for you two," she said pointing at Harry and Ron, who was still laughing.

"Well you sure did find us," Ron let out between laughs.

Harry and Hermione looked at each and started cracking up. The trio laughed the whole way to the Great Hall. When they reached the Great Hall they sat down at their normal spots, Ron across from Harry and Hermione next to Ron.

A/N: Okay there is chapter two! I know it is short, the next chapter will be longer. Yes I know this chapter is really stupid, sorry. I promise it will get better.


	3. Ladies And Gentleman

­­­­­­­­­"Lavender, are you sure you know what you are doing?" Hermione asked Lavender before she started fixing Hermione's hair and makeup for the dance.

"Of course I do. There is this simple spell I know that changes everything for you. All I have to say is _Ahsoma airo upmah _and imagine what I want you to look like," Lavender said beaming proudly.

"Okay," Hermione said feeling very uneasy and unsure. She didn't trust to many people with wands especially after witnessing Seamus Finnegan blow up a feather attempting to do the _Wingardium Leviosa _charm in first year.

There was only about an hour before the dance, Hermione was excited but feeling pretty nervous about what was suppose to take place that night at the Hogwarts Dance. She wanted to look stunning at the dance, instead of her normal bushy hair and little or no makeup at all self. Normally, she was quite content with her appearance, but for some reason tonight she wanted to look perfect. Lavender was getting her wand and Hermione was left sitting in the girl's dormitory bathroom in front of a mirror and plopped on a stool. She found herself thinking about the worst things that could possibly happened when Lavender came back with her wand.

"I found it," she said waving her wand around. Lavender then looked at Hermione with intense thought, she was trying to think of what she thought Hermione should look like at the dance. When she pictured it in her mind she waved her wand at Hermione and said,"_ Ahsoma airo upmah."_

Right when lavender uttered the charm Hermione suddenly felt a shock run up her spine and she felt as if the room was spinning around and around. After the room seemed to stop turning to slowly turned around to look in the mirror, when she did she didn't see the normal Hermione. She was wearing a gorgeous blue strapless dress it was long and utterly ravishing. At the top of the dress and at the bottom where what looked like white snowflakes, and her shoes were black strappy heals on, her toes which where now painted and looked like a French Pedicure, her finger nails where the same. Also, on her wrist was a beautiful silver bracelet and around her neck was a silver string like chain with a blue heart hanging above her chest. Her face had the perfect amount of makeup, a little bit of blush, a very light sort of pale blue eye shadow swept across her eyelids, and mascara and eyeliner on her eyes also. Hermione's hair was perfect, it was up in a beautiful flower clip made of diamonds and the metal part holding her hair up. Part of the hair was hanging out of the top and flowed down to the top of her neck practically covering the beautiful clip. Hermione looked ravishing.

She stood at the mirror with her eyes wide open as she studied the dress closely. Lavender's mouth was wide open with drool practically coming out of it at the beauty of the dress.

"Hermione, you look absolutely gorgeous. I did good if I do say so myself," Lavender said smiling brightly with her arms crossed.

"Yeah thank you. It is magnificent. I love it." Hermione said happily twisting turning while watching the dress in the mirror.

"Your welcome. Oh my! I just remembered!"

Hermione stopped smiling then asked," What?"

"Well you are walking to the Great Hall for the dance with Ron and Harry right?"

"Yes so," Hermione said not fully understanding what Lavender was getting at.

"Well then Ron will see you before you get to the dance."

"Oh yeah, but that really doesn't matter does it?"

"Yes, but I have an idea. You can have a big black cloak wrapped around you until you get to the dance!" Lavender squealed her smile returning to her face.

"Okay, whatever you say." Hermione said still studying the beautiful gown that she couldn't believe she was actually wearing.

"Well now I have to go get ready!" Lavender said running Hermione out of the bathroom and quickly grabbing a big cloak out of her trunk and throwing it to Hermione. Next, she ran over to a small closet that was in the corner of the dormitory and pulling out a big black bag with a hanger at the top, which it was hanging from, and then she ran back into the bathroom. Obviously, she wasn't using her charm to get ready for the dance.

Hermione sat on the bed imagining what that night would be like (while the other girls being: Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati got ready), but of course she knew it would not turn out the way she was imagining. She was imagining it being absolutely perfect, but she also knew that nothing in life was perfect. Which was just the way she wanted it, unperfect. Afterall it is the stupid and funny things the make the best kind of memory.

­­­­­­­­­

"It's 5:55, we had better go get Hermione and go down to the Great Hall," Ron said while moving to the door.

"Oh yeah," Harry said following Ron out of the dormitory and down to the common room. Harry didn't end up asking Ginny to the dance although she didn't get a date. Harry decided that he would ask her to dance and tell her that he fancied her, even though he knew Ron would kill him.

Ron looked around for something to throw at the girl's door because neither he nor any other boy was allowed to go up to the girl's dormitory. They couldn't even if they had wanted to because if a boy put one foot on the first step all the stairs would slant and turn into a slippery slide like thing. Ron kept looking around but then he spotted a tiny pebble in near the fireplace, he sauntered over to it and picked it up and said," Aha!"

Ron then, chucked the pebble hard at the door and easily hit it, it made a loud "_clank" _noise and Ron yelled," HERMIONE COME ON!"

They waited a couple of seconds and then Hermione opened the door and stepped out. She was of course wearing her black cloak so that she could hide her wondrous light blue but not to light dress. Ron could still see the beauty of her face and hair, when she walked down the stairs Ron said," Wow! Hermione you look beautiful, but what is up with the cloak?"

"Oh I'm just waiting till we get to the dance," she said smiling.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Just nervous I guess, and a little cold," she lied.

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged. When Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs Ron stepped next to her and held out his arm which was bent at the elbow and said," Milady?"

"Why of course my fine gentleman," she said putting her arm bent at the elbow in with his.

**A/N: The next chapter will be at the dance and what happens. I hope you like this chapter. Please review this time. Please :P! I hope those of you who bought the Harry Potter book enjoy it. I know I will. So Happy Reading! And please review!**


	4. Mistakes Are Made

**A/N: Okay here is Chapter Four. Thanks for the reviews. **

Mistake's Are Made

Chapter 4

Once Harry, Ron, and Hermione got to the Great Hall they saw a well-lit hall with all the tables gone to make a dance floor. Except one table, (the Slytherin table) which was still in its proper spot, and filled with food and punch for the students. All the students that had gotten to the dance already were either standing around talking or dancing to the music that was coming from the small orchestra in the left corner of the massive room.

Hermione looked around with awe and then Ron said," Yeah, not to shabby eh?"

"Yeah it's great," Hermione said while taking in her surrounding then suddenly remembering that the rather large cloak was covering her still.

"May I take your cloak milady," Ron said smiling. Hermione didn't answer she just slowly took off the cloak and handed it to Ron. Ron couldn't believe what he saw; he stood there staring at her with drool literally coming out of his mouth. Inside Hermione was laughing at Ron's helplessness.

"Ron are you okay?" Hermione said smiling at him.

"Oh, year er I just uh had a mind block, sorry."

"Oh it's okay."

Ron and Hermione stood there watching other people dance when a familiar male voice said from behind them," Why Hermione, you are looking rather gorgeous."

Hermione slowly turned around and saw a familiar dark haired friend from fourth year, Victor Krum.

"Oh my gosh what are you doing here?" Hermione asked giving him a big hug.

"Vell I am here on 'Quidditch Business' (A/N: I don't know if that is possible but get over it.)

"I am so glad to see you again!"

"Likevise, hello Ron," Victor said shaking a rather disgruntled Ron's hand.

"Hey Krum," Ron said viciously.

"So, how long are you here for?" Hermione asked enthusiastically.

"A couple of months or longer, who knows." He replied.

"Great."

"Yeah just peachy," Ron mumbled with a fake smile on his face.

Krum looked at Ron quizzically then said to Hermione," Vell, your looking beautiful tonight Hermione."

"Oh thanks," Hermione said blushing and pulling up her dress. Ron looked furious but still had that fake smile planted on his face, but then he asked," Hermione you want to dance?"

"Yeah of course Ron. I'll see you later then Victor?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah certainly," Victor said.

Just then Ron saw Harry dancing with Ginny. Ron felt the anger that had just left sweep back over him. "_Could this night get any worse?" _Ron thought angrily.

"Ron, let Ginny and Harry be happy okay? I mean wouldn't you much rather Harry date Ginny than those other boys, like Dean Thomas?" Hermione said knowing what he was thinking.

'Yeah, I guess. I can't believe KRUM came here."

"Oh come on Ron lay off it, okay?"

"Oh all right," he said taking Hermione's hand and leading her to the dance floor. Hermione placed her hands around Ron's neck, and Ron slowly placed his hands on Hermione's waist; when she touched him Ron felt a sudden shock go up and down his spine.

"Hermione, you do look beautiful tonight," Ron said slightly blushing.

"Thanks Ron, you look very good yourself," she added smiling sweetly at him.

The two danced for at least three songs before Ron said," Hermione I have to tell you something," Ron said very slowly feeling as if he would choke on his words.

"Yes Ron," Hermione said still smiling.

"Well Hermione I----"

He was suddenly interrupted when someone tapped on his shoulder and asked," May I cut in?" Ron looked and saw Victor Krum standing beside him smiling. Ron wanted to tell him to bug off.

"Uh yeah sure," Ron said walking off the dance floor in a huffy and throwing himself onto a seat. Ron was so angry he wanted to kick himself. How could he let Hermione go to Krum again? _'This is a nightmare. It is a repeat of fourth year, luckily without Padma.' _Ron thought angrily watching Hermione and Krum slow dance. They seemed to be getting closer and closer together. Hermione was smiling at Krum and then she rested her head on his chest. Ron couldn't bear it, but then his attention was drawn to his younger sister and his best mate, Ginny and Harry. They were so close together a worm couldn't get in between them. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; he was watching them closely when he heard a familiar female voice scream," NO I TOLD YOU NO! GET AWAY FROM ME," Ron looked and saw a rather angry Hermione pushing away from a slightly disappointed Krum. Ron wondered what had happened between the two, because I mean they had always got along perfectly, though Ron didn't like to admit it but they did. Now Hermione was rushing down the deserted hall and Krum rushing right along after her. "_This is bad news I bet. I had better go see what is going down," _Ron thought standing up and glancing back at Harry and Ginny who were now kissing vigorously as if they were alone, and not in a student environment filled with teachers.

"_I will be having a talk with Harry about this later," _Ron thought while leaving the dance and heading after Krum and a very angry Hermione. Which Ron knew was not a good thing, Hermione has a short fuse and could kill by giving that evil "Hermione" glare that Ron was deceived with plenty.

"HERMIONE VAIT!" Ron heard Victor Krum yell a little ways down the corridor. Ron walked very quickly down the hall and looked every which way, but all he saw was pictures with wizards and witches happily snoring in them. He was about to give up and go back to the dance when he heard Hermione say rather loudly and in a tone that Ron didn't know was possible," Let go of me Victor, you're hurting me."

"But Hermione, I thought you liked me?"

"_What the ruddy hell is this all about. Krum is hurting Hermione! I will break his neck in half!" _Ron angrily thought walking very quickly around the corner. He was now standing in the almost deserted hall, there Krum was holding the struggling Hermione very close and trying to kiss her. Ron felt an immense anger wash over him as he just stood there watching Hermione struggle to get away from Krum.

"No Stop!"

Ron couldn't take it_," How can this scum be treating Hermione this way? She deserves to be treated with respect, not like some rag doll_. _I have to do something!" _Ron thought angrily and what he was going to do next he could not control, and now he felt him self plunge furiously forward towards Krum. Ron could see tears streaming down her face, and seeing this made his heart break.

**A/N: There is chapter four, please review this time people! Please and thank-you: P!**


	5. Tears,Tears, Tears

**A/N: ** **Thanks for all the reviews! I has 2 to answer so there they are…. **

**Coconila-**** OMG! I completely forgot about his accent! It was all like ve instead of we and vinter instead of winter… all w's are v's for him…. Yeah thanks for that! **

**Coolestkidever****- okay, I will put more details! Or I will try to!**

Here goes….

Chapter 5

Ron got closer and closer to Krum with more fury coming to him with every step he took. When he finally reached Krum tears were flooding out of Hermione's big brown eyes. Ron's fists were clenched when he go to Krum, he stood there a second and then punched him right in the nose. Krum fell backwards onto the ground and when he hit the stone ground it made a loud thud. Hermione was sitting on the ground with tears still streaming out of her eyes and silently whimpering. Ron looked at her helplessly and then his attention was directed to Krum who was struggling on the ground with blood coming out of his nose.

"Hermione?" Ron said looking at her questionably and thinking that they should leave the area before Krum got his sense back and got up from the cold stone ground. Hermione looked up, no more tears were coming out of her eyes, but they were red and puffy. She looked at him still sitting on her feet, but she then let out," Y-y-yeah?"

"We had better go somewhere else before he gets back up okay?" Ron asked grabbing her arm and pulling her up and leading her up to the Gryffindor Common Room already knowing that she wanted to be all alone. They were at the entrance to common room and the Fat Lady said almost evilly," Password?"

"Butter beer," Ron said quickly, and the portrait swung open and Ron and Hermione walked into the warm common room. Hermione looked at Ron, the two were silent the whole walk up to the common room, and then turned and started to run up to the girls dormitory. She made it less than two feet before Ron grabbed her arm and said," Wait Hermione."

She didn't say anything she just stood there crying helplessly and then she looked at Ron and let out a smile then whimpered," Oh Ron if it wasn't for you I don't know what would have happened."

"No worries Hermione, I am always here for you whenever you need me. Hermione," he moved to her put his hands on the side of her face and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears," did you honestly think I was going let you run off with him following you after what happened? I would have followed you even if nothing was wrong Hermione."

She smiled and said," That means a lot to me Ron." With that she sauntered over to the couch and sat down and continued crying. Ron slowly walked over to the couched and kneeled in front of Hermione took her hands in his and said," Hermione your safe now. I won't let anything happen to you 'Mione. Come here."

Ron stood up and held his arms out and with little thought Hermione stepped into them burying her face into his chest, accepting all the comfort he offered her. He stoked her hair and tried to sooth her while she sobbed vigorously in his chest. Ron was swaying side to side when Harry and Ginny busted into the common room laughing. Hermione didn't even look up, Ron just said," Shhh," and put a finger over his mouth.

Harry and Ginny didn't hesitate they knew she was crying and walked over and wrapped her in a big three person hug.

After a couple of minutes Harry and Ginny went over and plopped them selves onto the couch wondering exactly what had happened. Ron didn't say anything; he had just realized that Hermione had fallen asleep standing in his arms. So Ron carefully picked her up like most babies are help, with the underneath of her knees over one of his arms and her neck/upper back over the other, and slowly walked over to the couch where Harry and Ginny were settled and nodded his head signaling them to get off. They didn't need telling twice and quickly moved over to a chair and with Ron's dismay Ginny sat in Harry's lap. Ron slowly set the lightly snoring Hermione onto the couch and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Ron was settling himself into a chair when Ginny asked," Oh my gosh, Ron. What happened to Hermione?"

Ron looked at them then sighed and told them what had happened.

"So you punched him?" Harry asked.

"Well yeah, what else was I gonna do? Ask him please put Hermione down your hurting her! Give me a break she already had made it clear he was hurting her! So I punched him, that's what you do for people you lo—I mean er that's what you do for your friends!"

Harry and Ginny knew he was going to say love but then Ginny said," Yeah good point. Poor Hermione, she is so lucky you were there otherwise who knows what would have happened."

"Yeah," Ron started letting out a yawn," well, I would rather not think about it, but I'm going to bed."

"Yeah me too, I'm pooped," Harry said stretching his arms and yawning.

"Yep well I am going to go to bed to, should I just leave Hermione here?" Ginny asked nodding towards Hermione and then walking over to her and poking her on the side. Hermione shook when Ginny did this but then went back to snoring and Ginny said," Yep completely comatose."

"Yeah just leave her… Oh wait people will be coming back from the dance. I will stay here with her," Ron said to Ginny and Harry who both already made there way up to the dormitories.

Ron sat there looking at Hermione and thinking how beautiful she was for hours until he to went into a deep sweet slumber. He dreamt about Hermione and what it would be like to be with her, and to hold her close and kiss her. It was the most wondrous dream Ron had ever had in his whole life. He hoped it would never end, but soon enough Harry was yelling in his ear to wake up.

A/N: There is chapter 5. It is short I know and it is really stupid I know. But please Read and Review! I won't have a new chapter till early next week, because I am going out of town today, the 27th. But I will write while I am there and I will have two chapters done for next week. Thank you all, Karlie.


	6. Lonliness

**A/N: Hey people, I am so so so sorry I took so long to post this chapter! I know I have no excuse, I went out of town and finished 2 chapters, but I didn't get on and post them because of no real reason at all. I am really sorry. I will try and get it together and I will try and post a lot of chapters before school starts back. School starts August 8th for me so after that I don't think I will be able to post more than a chapter a week if that at all. During the school year I am still going to write this story, although I know I will have a lot of homework. Well thanks for the reviews, I do have a complaint though, you see I have 1409 hits but 18 reviews that isn't right. So people if you read the chapter review even if you hate it. It gives me something to work on, because I would love to know what it wrong with my story so I can work on it. Thanks people, Karlie. **

**Siriusndharryluvrr****- Yes, I know I take a long time to update. It's just I read a lot and I coach little kids soccer teams. I am going to start writing more I promise. I will try and write parts of chapters everyday. **

**Thanks for the review! Also, I am glad you like it.. I can only hope that you didn't forget about my story, because I took so long to update! **

**Joan Marie Mesi-**** Yeah I know what you mean! **

**The1auror-**** Yeah, sorry for the short chapters, It is just sometimes it is a good place to stop ya know? Well keep reviewing!**

**Rupertsgrl479****- I am glad you didn't think it was stupid! Sorry I didn't update soon… I will try to update quicker from now on… **

**I loved your story "The Goodbye" and "I'm your daddy"! The FRIENDS Parody was hilarious! **

**Emma-Lynn****- Thanks. Hey your story "Summer Romance" is great! You're an awesome writer!**

**Oh this chapter is going to seem weird… I am going to switch character views and stuff. But you will be able to tell when I do!**

**Okay enough of my rambling. Here is Chapter 6… **

**Chapter 6**

**Ron's POV**

It had now been a week since the dance and the "Krum incident" as Ron referred to it. In another week it would be time for everyone to go back home for summer vacation.

The past week hadn't been what Ron would call fun. It was a quiet and gloomy week; the weather had been awful and Ron and Harry rarely saw Hermione. They would see her in the classes they had together and at meals, but rarely talked seeming as Hermione didn't pay attention to anything anyone was saying and was completely out of sorts. Outside of classes and meals Hermione spent all of her time in the girls dormitory or hid away somewhere in the depths of the library. Ron hoped she would come around but figured it was only wishful thinking on his part. He was sick of not speaking to her and missed her speeches on behavior and rule breaking, as weird as it may have sounded, but he did. He missed everything about her, her hair, her big brown eyes, and the freckles that seemed to dance across her nose. That is why he had decided to talk to her, but decided talking to her would have to wait until tomorrow seeming as it was late and everyone including himself was in their dormitories and in bed, though, Ron was the only one still awake. He laid there thinking about everything that had happened at the dance and the "Krum incident". He soon fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

The next thing Ron knew, he woke up to the light touching his face, and the warmth of the sun burning on his face. When he opened his eyes everyone was still asleep and most of them snoring rather loudly. He slowly got up out of bed and took a nice long warm shower since all the other boys were asleep still which meant he could for once in all of his time at Hogwarts take a decent shower. Ron was normally the last one up, but today surprised him, he was up way early. So he took his nice long warm shower in peace in quiet.

Once out of the shower and dressed, Ron walked down to the Common Room and saw Hermione sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace writing diligently. Ron walked slowly over to the couch to collect the books he had left there the night before. He stooped down and picked up his books almost unnoticed by Hermione, but right when he was rising back to his full height of 6'2 she looked up and jumped.

"Ron you gave a fright," Hermione said quickly, eyes wide with shock.

"Sorry, I just figured you didn't want to be bothered."

She simply looked at him and he walked out of the common room and down to the Great Hall to eat an early breakfast and finish his extra Potions assignment and his Charms evaluation. The Great Hall was mostly empty with a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students sitting quietly and eating their food. Ron sat down all by himself at the Gryffindor table and grabbed a piece of toast and a got himself a bowl of oatmeal. He found that he could not concentrate on his homework with everything that had been going on and also he didn't have a clue what he was working on. His brain was absolutely blank except for the thoughts that contained Hermione and his best 'mate Harry.

About halfway through his own breakfast students started to arrive rapidly including Hermione. Harry and Ginny had already come down and were sitting by Ron engrossed in their own conversation. Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Ron as usual

Ron was now finished with his toast and oatmeal so he decided to go ahead and go to his Potions class. Snape was sitting as his desk, looking evil and gloomy as he normally did, when Ron arrived. The whole day was slow to Ron and filled with awkward quietness that he should have been used to by now, but wasn't. Harry was always leaving Ron by himself to walk Ginny to her classes or to get in a snogging session. Ron always tried to avoid these so called "sessions" because he knew seeing Harry and Ginny playing tonsil tennis would just make him want to beat Harry up even more than he already did. You would think Ron having all of this time to himself would help his grades and give him more studying time, but it only made him ponder on the looming thought that Hermione might never come around from her state of shock, which Ron thought was rather silly considering the fact that it had been a week since what had happened to her, which was practically nothing seeming as Ron saved her before anything did happen.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione felt scared and alone during the past week, which she knew she brought upon herself considering that she avoided all of her friends. She thought they wouldn't understand. Krum scared her and she felt used and embarrassed. Ron saved her and she couldn't even bear to look at him, that fiery red hair and his gorgeous blue eyes. Hermione came to a shocking realization the night after Ron helped her out, she knew ever since she stood there in his arms hugging him and crying hysterically in his chest that she felt something more than friendship with Ron. That was when the realization came to her, because she felt safe in Ron's arms and she felt protected and loved even though she knew Ron didn't love her that way, or so she thought. But she LOVED Ronald B. Weasley, she always knew she secretly had a crush on him since first year when he and Harry saved her from the troll in the Girl's Lavatory, but after that night she didn't know what had happened except for the fact that she loved Ronald B. Weasley. She knew she had to tell him sometime, whether sooner or later.

"_I know what I will do, I will give him a note. A simple note. Oh gosh, what am I 12? You know what I will talk to him. I will talk him tomorrow. I will tell him, I hope. What would I say? I have ignored him all week," _Hermione thought to herself shaking her head and biting her bottom lip. Tomorrow after dinner her and Ron would talk and she would tell him how she felt.

**A/N: Okay I know it was pretty short and stupidbut sometimes it's just a good place to stop. You probably expected a longer chapter since I didn't update in about a week. I can only hope I still have my reviewers and readers. The next chapter will be better.**


	7. Everything comes out well not everythi

**A/N: Hey guys (… I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so unbelievably sorry that I haven't updated in so so so so long! I don't even know if I have a good enough excuse for you guys… but I do feel really bad and I know how it feels and how frustrating it is when someone takes so long to update and then after they do it is a really short chapter. Well you know I always have pretty short chapters, I usually just write tell I feel it's a good place to stop. Well since it is the weekend and I don't have so much stuff to do I am going to try and get a couple (as in 2 maybe 3) chapters done and posted on here. I am not making any promises because you know I am not so good at keeping them…. **

**Your Not So Faithful Writer,**

**kArlie ( **

**aduck8myshoes**** not bad for a short chapter! i really like the story and i hope you update soon:)  
**

**A/N: _Uh Thanks… I'm sorry I didn't update soon! LoL! Keep reviewing! I will try my best to get chapters done quicker!_**

**Rupertsgrl479**** Stop staying you chapters are stupid. they really great and you should give yourself more credit. It was a really good place to stop. I had to make short chapters simply because it was such a great place to stop. Update soon!**

**A/N: _Aw well thanks! I try and update soon but it's hard. Thanks for understanding about the end of chapter thing! )! Keep reviewing! PLEASE!_**

**Jaded-Amaya**** Hey! I really like your fic. Chapter 6 was great. Please continue soon.**

A/N: Thanks! SORRY I DIDN'T CONTINUE SOON! LOL I Try I really do try…

**spire-roxie**** it's not stupid it's brilliant **

A/N: Wow! Thanks! )

**the1auror**** Very good chapter, but it was to short:( The next one needs to be longer, and I hope Ron and Hermione get together! Otherthan the length of the chapters, this is a great story, and keep up the good work:)**

**_A/n: Okay… my chapter are short, so what? I can't help where I stop, well I can, but my chapters are short because I stop when I think it is at a good stopping point. If I try to make them longer, then story gets pretty bad and seems rushed. I'm glad you like my story! Please keep reviewing!_**

**Joan Marie Mesi****_ Yes_! Post soon! These are the only things keeping me from DYING of boredom this summer  
Joan Marie**

**_A/n: Well… I don't know about you but my summer is sort of over so well I am taking even longer to update! _**

**siriusndharryluvrr**** your LUCKY you still have me. lol just kidding. but i do wish you'd update more. but thats the beauty of having a life. no me i just go to work thn sit here on my email waiting for one of my favortie stories to be updated. lmao:-P well update soon ASAP and i miss seeing your story pop up on my email!**

siriusndharryluvrr

**_A/n: I feel guilty now… Well I AM SO SORRY! I actually feel bad. I didn't update ASAP! I feel so guilty and like a terrible person… well I will try and make it up to you all this weekend… I will try and write a couple of chapters… I AM SO SO SO SORRY! PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!_**

**XorangeXcrushX**** your story is really good! i can't wait for the next chapter!**

_**A/n: SORRY! ( ! **_

**Chapter 7- True Feelings **

**Hermione's POV**  


Hermione had barely slept the night before. The anxiety of telling Ron her true feelings rushed over her like a title wave, and caused her to turn and twist in her sleep. She awoke that morning feeling a bit dizzy and really drowsy, but forced herself to get up and take a quick shower. After her warm shower she felt a little better aside from the fact that she felt as if she would hurl at any given moment. As soon as she stepped out of the shower she grabbed a cloth and put it under the sink and let the cool water run over it. She took the cloth and pressed it against her face, the coolness of a wet cloth always helped rid of her nauseating feeling. Today it was no different, once she was dressed in her normal clothes after all today was Saturday, so she wore a pair of blue jeans and an old band T-shirt that was one of her favorites. It said " Van Halen 1982" and had a picture of the band. After she was all dressed she went down to the common room to find Ron and Harry. They were both already sitting on the couch talking about Quidditch and waiting for her she assumed. Hermione was halfway down the stairs when Ron turned and looked up and saw her and said," Hey Mione, we were just waiting for you,"

"Yeah, come on lets go get some breakfast," said Harry.

"Alright," she said smiling.

**Ron, Harry, and Hermione**

The three of them walked out of the common room with Hermione in the middle and her arms barely around their shoulders. When they were halfway to the Great Hall Ron looked down and said to Hermione," Mione? Do you think we can talk?"

"Sure. I need to talk to you anyways."

Harry just looked at them and laughed then ran to catch up with Ginny.

**Ron And Hermione**

Ron couldn't believe he was actually going to tell her.

"_Well it is either now or never," _He thought. They walked into an empty room, and Hermione closed the door behind them. Ron walked over to a desk and pulled himself onto it. Hermione did the same, but she sat on a desk across from him. She looked at him funnily then said," Ron I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now… I have just been a little scared to."

Ron looked up and said back," Yeah I know the feeling; I have been wanting to tell you something for a while now. You can go first."

"No you go first," she said her legs swinging back and forth from underneath the desk.

"Alright, Hermione I-I l-l-l---, well I'm not going to beat around the bush here I am just going to say it."

Hermione smiled at him, she had never seen Ron so tongue twisted, but she knew what he was going to say now. She just looked at him then slid off the desk and placed her hands on the side of his face and kissed him. She felt the prickly hair on his face against her hands and smiled briefly.

Ron looked at her then said," I love you Mione. I have ever since 4th year."

"I love you too Ron," she said smiling widely and kissing him lightly before she backed away from him with her hands still in his.

Ron slid off of the desk and pulled her hands so she came forward to be wrapped up into a big hug. He lifted her up so they could be eye level and slowly kissed her, it wasn't like the first one. It was passionate and meaningful. They stayed there like that for at least 5 minutes. Ron spun around and around, Hermione still in his arms.

"Ron stop! Please," Hermione said between giggles.

"Oh alright, lets go get some breakfast." Ron said setting her down and taking her hand.

Harry And Ginny 

"Ginny look," Harry whispered pointing to Ron and Hermione who had just walked in the Great Hall hand in hand.

"Oh wow! Do you think that they are together now?"

"No Gin they are just holding hands for the heck of it. Of course they are together… I think," Harry said scratching his head.

"Well I am going to ask them," Ginny said crossing her arms.

Just then Ron and Hermione had sat down at the table still holding hands and looking at each other. Harry saw Ginny looking at them questionably and then asked them," Hey is there something you two want to tell us?"

Hermione looked at Ron a little shocked and then she said dropping his hand," No, nothing at all."

"Are you two going out now?" Harry said looking at them carefully.

**A/N: Okay I know I said I would never call my chapters stupid again but it is very stupid and sorry it is short, I was almost finished when my friends called and invited me to a movie so I went. Sorry… well here is this chapter and I am starting the next one right after this one is submitted but I am not posting it until I get at least 4 or 5 reviews… Well okay I guess I owe you guys so I will post it right after I see one review. Thanks… Sorry for the short and stupid chapter… I am thinking one or two more chapters for the story, but I might do a sequel. It depends on what you guys think. Please review! **


	8. A Little Info

A/n: Sorry guys... had to fix this chapter. It is really different and at the end I will tell you why I did this...

**Chapter 8 **

Hermione looked at Ron as what to say to Harry and Ginny who were both unpaitently awaiting their answer. They had asked the question the Hermione thought her and Ron were going to keep to themselves for a while. (Hermione had forgotten that Ron and herself walked into the Great Hall hand in hand.) This little detail swept over Hermione like a title wave and it made her rather dizzy. Harry looked up at them and anxously asked," Well"  
Ron shook his head and said,"Okay. Okay! Yes we are"  
Ginny smiled widely and then screached," THIS IS SO AMAZING! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN ONE DAY! OH! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO"  
The Hall of students turned and looked at the slightly obnoxious red head including Ron, who actually was glaring at her. It took Ron a couple of minutes before he finallly hissed," That's great Gim, but could you keep it the hell down"  
"Merlin Ginny! That was right in my damn ear!" Harry yelled rubbing his hear trying to rid himself of the awful ringing that was happening in it.  
Ginny looked at him sympathetically and then said sarcastically,"Oh baby I am so sorry"  
After that being said she leaned in and kissed his earlobe. Harry looked at her dumbfounded then said,"All better now"  
Ginny, Hermione, and Ron looked at Harry funnily then started laughing non stop. They hadn't noticed that the whole room was still watching them.  
"Well I am going to go to the library," Hermione said as she stood up to leave. "Yeah, me too!" Ron said running after her and leaving the Great Hall.

**a/n: Really short I know... sorry...**


	9. Goodbyes and BandAids

**Chapter 9 – Goodbyes and Band-Aids **

"I can't believe it's your last day here," Ginny started sadly," you're leaving me here all alone next year. I don't know what I am going to do."

"Aw Gin it will be okay I mean you do have friends in your own year right?" Ron asked jokingly.

Hermione gave him a glaring look then Ginny said a bit angry," Yes Ronald Weasley I have friends in my own year, but excuse me for showing a little empathy would ya?"

"Gin we will miss you. I mean Hogwarts has been fun. I wish it wasn't time to leave because it has been our home for seven years, and I am not saying home lightly." Hermione said glancing at Harry.

"Hey, how do you think I feel? It has been my home literally. Well there is one good thing about this. No more Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and their fat piece of lard for a son, Dudley." Harry said imagining life without the Dursley's and their utterly dismal life.

They all laughed at Harry's comment and then got up to say their goodbyes. Goodbyes were like band-aids to Hermione, pull it off quick and hope everything is okay. With that thought she went to find Lavender and Parvati.

Hermione found Lavender and Parvati crying insanely into each others sleeves. Hermione didn't quite understand because Lavender and Parvati would probably see each other just about everyday after Hogwarts.

"Hey you two." Hermione said from the door," I am going to miss talking to you two and I will definitely miss Lavender and Parvati's 'Boys For Dummies' lessons."

Lavender and Parvati laughed and dried their tears. They all talked for a while and gave hugs goodbye and went their own ways.

Ron and Harry has already said goodbye to all there "Room Buddies" and had made their way down to the Great Hall to find Hermione.

"Hey," Hermione said standing up and grabbing a hold of her trunk.

"Hey so you guys ready to leave?" Harry asked looking around for Ginny but then spotted her making her way over to them with her trunk.

"Umm yeah." Ron said looking at Hermione.

"You two go ahead. I'm going to wait for Gin."

Ron and Hermione left for the Hogwarts Express hand in hand. It was their last trip on the Hogwarts Express, but they didn't look upon it as sad but as a new life maybe filled with new opportunities and chances. Maybe a life with new people and new relationships. Hopefully a life filled with happiness and the company of the ones they loved.

Hermione knew that even though Ron and her had only been dating for a week she wanted to be with him forever and possibly eternity. Little did she know… Ron felt the same exact way.

**A/n: Guys this is the End of this fic! Don't worry there will be a sequel but this one was getting relatively boring and I think you know that to. I didn't know how to end it so I ended it with this. I know short and so unbelievably stupid. There will be a sequel and I think I am going to make it about Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny like five years later when they are 22 or so. I dunno… make suggestions. Oh and Happy Christmas!**


End file.
